How Cliché
by Solphwen
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku are forced to kiss at a sleepover. Will that spark hidden feelings? of course it will that's why it's rated m you twits... yaoi SuzaXLulu sex scene


**Hey all! Thanks for clicking on this link and reading! This only took a few days to write and I was ina sort of rush to finish it, so if it's crappy I apologize! Please enjoy and no flames, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass :( **

**Warning: Rated M for sex and this is definitely a yaoi. **

**SuzakuXLelouch **

**How Cliché **

"Why did we have to stay here again?" Lelouch asked, slightly annoyed at not being able to go to his room to sleep.

"Well since this meeting has run over late, I decided it would be fun to have a co-ed sleep over with the whole student council," Milly said with a sly grin on her face. "Speaking of which, where's Suzaku?"

"He probably has military business to take care of," Kallen replied.

"Yeah, he said he might not make it tonight," Lelouch added.

"Humph, well that's no fun," Milly stated.

"I can try calling him," Lelouch offered. There's no way that bastard is getting out of this. Lelouch dialed the number and waited for the familiar ring. About ten seconds passed when they heard a weird noise outside the door. Suzaku burst through the door fumbling around in his pocket at the same time. He pulled his cell out just as Lelouch hung up.

"Ah, Suzaku! Good, now everyone's here. We can start having some fun now."

Suzaku sat down next to Lelouch.

"What's she talking about? I thought we had a meeting tonight," he whispered to Lelouch.

"The meeting's over, we're now here for a sleep over."

"B-but there's girls here."

"What, are you expecting something will happen?"

Suzaku blushed. "What? No! It's just, never mind."

Lelouch smirked. He loved making Suzaku squirm.

"Lulu! Why don't you go into the kitchen and make us some snacks?" Milly demanded more than asked.

"What? Why do I have to?"

"You're the only one who can cook decently."

He sighed and got up, mumbling on his way to the kitchen. He picked up the apron and tied it around his waist looking to see what ingredients they had and finding that they had just about everything.

"Do you want any help?" Suzaku asked, peeking through the door.

Lelouch turned around to face him. "Sure, if you really want to." He handed him the extra apron.

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes."

"But it's pink!"

Lelouch chuckled and took it out of his hands. He put the loop over his head so it rested on his neck then moved behind him and tied it in the back. He stood back and eyed him up.

"See? It doesn't look too bad."

Suzaku sighed. "I guess it's not so terrible," he smiled. "So what are we making?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet," Lelouch thought for a moment. "I suppose we could make some pizza."

"All right, sounds good to me."

A couple hours later the pizza was almost gone, they had already played would you rather and other various games and now everyone was out of ideas and were sitting around the table looking bored and slightly tired.

"Um, we haven't played truth or dare yet," Nina pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Let's do that then," Milly explained with an evil glint in her eye. Lelouch stared at her suspiciously.

"Nina why don't you go first since you suggested it," Rivalz offered.

"Um, no that's fine. Why don't you go first Rivalz?"

"Well all right, if you insist," he grinned, "Milly, truth or-"

"Dare," she stated before he even had the chance to finish."

"I dare you to kiss someone here," he smirked.

She smiled and crawled over to where Rivalz was sitting and moved her face closer to his, making him blush slightly. She was just inches in front of his face when she suddenly turned and kissed Kallen on the cheek making her squeak with surprise. Rivalz crossed his arms and sulked and Kallen blushed a deep red while Milly chuckled.

"Now then, Lelouch." He looked over and winced at the evil expression on her face. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh..." Crap, which do I pick? "Dare?"

She smiled and a chill went down Lelouch's spine.

"I dare you to make out with Suzaku!"

"W-what!" Lelouch and Suzaku both stuttered at the same time.

"You heard me. Kiss him. Now." she commanded with a sickly sweet grin planted on her face.

"But-"

"If you don't do it, I'll make you the student council slave for a month."

"Fine." He glanced over at Suzaku's horrified face and inched towards him and moved his face in front of his. Suzaku closed his eyes and braced himself, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Lelouch closed the gap between them and their lips connected.

Suzaku gasped at the warmth that flooded through his body. I've kissed people before so why does it feel different this time? He pushed his hands through Lelouch's soft black hair, guiding his face closer to his and deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth and allowed Lelouch's tongue to enter.

This isn't so bad. Actually, this feels... good. Lelouch thought as he self-consciously moved his hands to Suzaku's waist, gripping his hips and eliciting a moan from him.

Suzaku pulled away, needing air. Lelouch snapped out of his daze and went back to where he had been sitting before, embarrassment spread across his face. Suzaku avoided everyone's eyes, gazing over at the wall.

"Lelouch, it's your turn," Milly giggled.

"I dare you to go to hell."

"Tsk, baby. It's getting late anyway. I'll go find the spare blankets then we can go to sleep.

Sleep? How am I suppose to sleep after what Lelouch and I did? I'm so confused. Why did it feel so good? Suzaku wondered.

Milly came back with blankets for everyone and set them down on the floor so everyone could grab one. She took one and laid it down against the wall. Lelouch grabbed his and walked off as far away as he could from everyone. Especially Suzaku.

What the hell just happened? It felt so good, but it's not suppose to feel good! We're both guys! This can't be happening. I, I think I love him. I wonder if he feels the same way.

Lelouch stared up at the ceiling in deep thought as Milly went around turning out the lights and locking the doors to all the rooms.

Suzaku laid down and stared at the wall trying to will himself to go to sleep.

An hour passed and everyone had passed out except for Lelouch and Suzaku.

Maybe it was just because I hadn't kissed anyone in a long time. Then again, it never felt this way with Euphie. Why then? Why do I feel this way? There is one way to find out, but what if Lelouch doesn't feel the same way? Ah the hell with it!

Suzaku got up and walked over to where Lelouch was trying to fall asleep. He stared at his face and paused, contemplating whether or not he should wake him up.

Lelouch felt someone staring at him and opened his eyes to meet green ones.

"Suzaku? What are you doing?"

"Um I couldn't sleep and I was just wondering if you were awake and then I came over and-" his speech was cut short by and impatient Lelouch as he crashed his lips onto Suzaku's. Suzaku widened his eyes slightly from shock but mostly from the incredible feeling washing over him. He decided he wanted more and pushed more of his weight against Lelouch. He parted his lips and grazed his tongue over Lelouch's bottom lip. Lelouch immediately opened his lips and let Suzaku explore every inch of his mouth. Lelouch moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Suzaku retaliated by pushing Lelouch on to the blanket he had been laying on.

They pulled away to breathe and stared at each other, both of them panting harshly from the heated passion of their kiss.

"Suzaku, I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you, too." Suzaku leaned down for another kiss letting his hands explore Lelouch's slim figure. His fingers moved to unbutton his black jacket and pulled it away from his body, leaving only his white button-up shirt left. Lelouch moaned quietly as Suzaku began to play with his nipples through his shirt. Suzaku made his way down to Lelouch's black pants and pulled the zipper down half way when a hand caught him. He looked confusingly into a set of lust-filled purple eyes.

"Wait, Suzaku. We can't do it here. We'll make too much noise."

"All the doors are locked." Suzaku pondered for a moment and then got an idea. He grabbed Lelouch's hand and dragged him over to the closet that held only a few cleaning supplies. He opened the door and took out everything the closet contained, which wasn't very much.

"In here," he said motioning to the now empty closet.

"Suzaku it's too small. How are we going to do this."

"Just trust me, okay?" Lelouch nodded and followed Suzaku into the tiny space and shut the door.

Suzaku pulled him closer and attached himself to Lelouch's neck. He bit down and sucked, leaving a red mark when he pulled away. Lelouch panted and then hissed as Suzaku pulled his pants and briefs down, the cold air caressing his freed erection. Lelouch pulled Suzaku up and removed his jacket and shirt. He then started unbuttoning his own shirt when Suzaku's hands stopped him.

"Leave it."

Lelouch then bent down on his knees and started working on his pants. He pulled them down, leaving him clad in only his boxers. Lelouch stood back up to kiss Suzaku lightly behind his ear. He nibbled on his earlobe and played with the nape of his neck.

Suzaku then spun them both around and pushed Lelouch against the wall, laying three fingers against his lips.

"Suck." Lelouch took them into his mouth and began sucking causing Suzaku to moan. Lelouch grazed his tongue over every digit, wetting them thoroughly. Suzaku pulled his fingers away, Lelouch gently biting the tips as they left his mouth, sending a spark of pleasure to cascade itself down his spine.

Suzaku moved his hand down Lelouch's back, making him shudder. He found his opening and teased it slightly with his middle finger.

"Uhn, Suzaku just do it."

Suzaku complied and pushed his finger in all the way. Lelouch gasped from the pleasure. Suzaku thrust his finger in and out multiple times before adding a second finger. This time Lelouch hissed and gripped Suzaku's shoulders.

"Ah! It's hurts."

"Shh, I know." Suzaku kissed Lelouch on the forehead and thrust both fingers into his hole and started scissoring. Lelouch groaned after a while and Suzaku pushed in the third and final finger while Lelouch bit his lip trying to suppress a scream.

"I'm sorry, love," Suzaku whispered as he arched his fingers up trying to find his prostate. After a couple thrust Lelouch's eyes widened and he arched his back off the wall and inches away from Suzaku's chest. Suzaku removed his fingers and pushed his boxers down, grabbing Lelouch's wrists and bringing them around his neck.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he said as he lifted Lelouch up by his hips. Lelouch did as he was told and wrapped his legs tightly around Suzaku's waist. Suzaku held him up and positioned himself at his opening.

"Ready?"

Lelouch nodded and Suzaku lowered Lelouch onto him slowly, careful not to hurt him too much. Lelouch bit his lip hard, drawing blood and gripped Suzaku's neck tighter as tears formed in his eyes. Suzaku continued lowering him until he was all the way in. He whispered nonsense to Lelouch and caressed his hips with his thumbs.

Suzaku waited until Lelouch wiggled his hips and slowly thrust up and Lelouch gasped at the incredible pleasure. Something cold bumped against Lelouch's chest and he hissed, making Suzaku worry.

"What is it?"

"Something cold just brushed against me."

Suzaku looked down and noticed he still had his dog tags on.

"Oh sorry, do you want me to take this off?" Lelouch looked over at Suzaku and grabbed his tags. He pulled his neck closer to him and kissed him harshly.

"Absolutely not. I think it's sexy." Suzaku smiled and kissed Lelouch again, his chest brushing against his lover's.

"Suzaku?"

"Hmm?"

"Please move."

He chuckled and thrust up again, eliciting soft moans from the other. The slow thrusts were making Suzaku impatient and the pleasure building in his chest told him it wasn't enough. He sped up and Lelouch let out a strangled cry, moving one of his hands to his mouth to stifle any noise. Suzaku thrust harder while nails dug into his shoulders. He hid a moan in Lelouch's neck.

Suzaku brushed against his prostate making Lelouch arch off the wall and into his chest. Lelouch let out a small squeak from trying to suppress a moan. He aimed there again and again, bringing his lover closer and closer to his climax. Suzaku himself was feeling the pressing need to release and he increased the power in his thrusts, ramming into Lelouch, harshly.

Lelouch leaned in the whisper in Suzaku's ear, "Suzaku, I'm going to cum." Suzaku moaned softly and kissed Lelouch passionately. Lelouch moaned into the kiss, the blinding pleasure becoming too much for him to care if anyone heard.

Suzaku pulled himself away from Lelouch's lips and brushed them against his ear. "Then cum for me, love."

Lelouch bit down hard on Suzaku's shoulder, drawing a little blood and his legs wrapped tighter around his waist as he came all over Suzaku's muscled abdomen. Suzaku ignored the pain and thrust hard into Lelouch, filling his walls with his essence.

Suzaku removed himself from Lelouch's hole and the legs that were wrapped around him fell clumsily, as Lelouch lowered himself from Suzaku's waist. The both slipped onto the floor sitting on opposite ends with their legs brushed against each other.

"We should go to sleep," Lelouch said, sounding tired.

"Yeah that's-" Suzaku lifted his head up. "Did you hear something?"

Lelouch listened and heard a familiar giggle. "Milly."

They both rushed to get dressed and then pushed open the door to find no one. They looked around confused and then shrugged it off and made their way to their blankets, kissing goodnight first.

Milly moved from her spot behind a bookshelf and smiled to herself. Doing it in a closet, eh? How cliché.

**Ok so yes it's short and rushed but that's how one shots are supposed to be right? No one wants to wait around for sex do they ;) haha anyway please review and contructive criticism is accepted but no flames please! Thanks to all who read the crap I write!**


End file.
